1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sunroofs for vehicles, and more particularly to a sunroof frame structure in combination with a unique concept of securing the structure within the opening in the roof of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties are well known in the art of sunroof devices. Some of these problems relate to the fastening and/or securing of a sunroof structure in the opening of the vehicle roof panel. Others relate to the exposure of unsightly frame structures and related fastening means which detract from the overall appearance of the vehicle, particularly the interior of a vehicle.
Many sunroof units presently available have inherent problems such as difficulty of installation and leakage. Most of the available units are further designed to be aftermarket products; and little thought has been given to visually concealing the exposed screws or working parts, in order to provide a sunroof having a custom automotive finish where all pieces are covered, when possible.
An example of a sunroof device and related fastening means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,971 to Green. This is a detachable sunroof panel for automobiles which includes a fastening means comprising a series of short wedge blocks adapted to be secured to the tapered sections formed on the frame member. These wedge blocks are drawn into the tapered sections, locking the frame to the roof by means of self-tapping screws inserted in holes formed in the wall of the frame. This arrangement presents the problem of uneven clamping action between the series of short wedge blocks, as well as leakage occurring at the holes formed in the frame member. However, this is one of the few designs which allows the fastening wedge blocks to be hidden from view.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,753 to Blomgren illustrates the most commonly used assembly configuration at this time. The securing ring is completely exposed about the inner peripheral frame structure, and requires the fastening screws to be exposed. Thus, not only are the screws and the securing ring visible, but a good portion of the frame structure as well. When the screws and the securing ring are employed in this manner, they cannot be hidden from view and must be formed as an expensive finished component of the unit. This is also the case with the device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,336 to LeVan, et at, wherein the securing ring and screws are exposed within the vehicle.
Even though all of the above-mentioned sunroof units have become commercially successful, there is a tremendous demand for an aftermarket unit which can be installed to have a custom factory-installed appearance.